Untold Stories
by SugaryLove
Summary: Let's peek into the lives of your favourite ships! We may find some cute little moments they will never admit happened! A [Character x Character] One-shot Collection All Seasons! So what are you hesitating for, let's dive in? Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma eleven, it belongs to Level-5 and Hino-san!
1. Kidou x Fudou (Ares)

**Welcome all KdFd fans~! So here's an Ares KdFd for you guys!! Enjoy your stay, peeking into their lives~**

 **Note: I wrote this before Orion...!** **It kind of a Soulmate!AU.**

It Feels So Right! {Kidou x Fudou}

"Now, we have among us 'The Absolute Leader of the Pitch', none other than the former Raimon strategist, Kidou Yuuto", the news Reporter announced as Kidou smiled to the camera.

"So, Kidou-san, what are your thoughts on the upcoming Football Frontier?", the lady asked and turned the mic towards the goggled boy.

"I am looking forward to how Endou and the others have brought up their teams. I'll make sure not to lose to them", Kidou's smile took Fudou's breath away.

Smiling to himself, he keenly listened in to Kidou's voice, drowning in it. He, too, was waiting for the FF, just so he could play against him. He had been looking forward to that day for almost a year now.

The windchime jingled softly against the hot summer breeze. Fudou felt a pang in his heart akin to nostalgia. He turned off the TV as Kidou's interview ended.

 _This is not right._

His heart told him again as it had said the first time he saw Kidou.

His life had been fairly normal - school, study, soccer. There wasn't anything that sparked him up. Life dragged him through the years. Fudou Akio's life was as mundane as a 9 to 5 clerk job.

It changed one day in the most unexpected moment. While lazing around in his room, watching random TV shows, he decided to watch a soccer match. And that was the best decision of his mediocre life. It was both, the beginning and the end.

He saw how Kidou ran up the field, with his cape hovering and his goggles glinting, and shouted orders to the players of Teikoku. Confidence spilled from him and the cold dark smile on his face excited Fudou like never before. He knew what he wanted - being with him!

"We'll meet at the FF, Kidou-kun", Fudou told himself as he walked over to the window and closed it to the heat. His heart calmed down a bit, with a lingering ache that longed for Kidou.

 **Later..**

Ever since Kidou walked in his life, each day turned better than yesterday, but that pain in his heart only magnified upon transferring to Teikoku.

 _It's not right. It's not what's supposed to happen._

It wasn't any premonition he felt, but rather something far beyond human comprehension. A divine feeling telling him he wasn't where he should be.

The regular practice ended with Fudou's mind being, constantly, driven over to Kidou. He couldn't help but think about him.

 _Will he be thinking_ _of me too? Does this happen to him too? No! He doesn't even know me!_

He sighed to himself, dejectedly. The voices around him blurred as his thoughts wandered elsewhere. He felt a million miles away from him, even though he was so within his reach. The gut feeling was becoming unbearable.

"FUDOU!!", he was jerked to his senses upon the sudden call.

"What is it?", he shot back in his usual self, gathering himself together.

"You weren't paying attention to practice at all", Kazemaru complained as he walked up to him.

"So what? We've lost anyway!", Fudou felt his temper going loose.

Kazemaru's eyes widened, "This isn't your usual self. I thought you enjoyed the match."

 _If we had won, I would have been able to meet Kidou. Now, this is ALL OVER! I hate to admit, I had forgotten about this during the match!!!_

Fudou clicked his tongue amd sneered at him. The air around them felt heavier as the temperature heated up.

"WE LOST!!", Fudou screamed at him and threw his water bottle away, violently. Kazemaru was taken aback at the sudden outbreak. Fudou rained all of his anger, frustration and pain out on the poor pony-tailed boy.

"I am not supposed to be here. This isn't right.", his hoarse voice died down, " This... doesn't... feel... right. I am... should be... with... Ki - Kidou-kun", he fell to his knees, clutching his chest.

The team rushed in to help him up, only to be thrashed by him. He could feel tears form at the corners of his eyes and his throat felt so dry that he could choke at any moment. The worst of all was his intuition, as if someone was stabbing him, repeatedly.

Kazemaru had on his a look of half-confusion half-concern, but what could he do.

 **Later..**

The cool wind picked up the coloured leaves falling off the trees, gently. It was a pleasant day with the love birds singing their secret little songs and couples strolling around the park, holding hands.

Fudou watched everything listlessly, leaning against a trees in his dark creamy hoodie and jeans.

"Why had Kazemaru called me here of all places? Not to mention, he is late himself!", Fudou took out his phone and busied himself. He couldn't bear to look around him.

While toiling casually in his mobile, something tucked on his shoulder and fell to his hand. It was a maple leaf, half-yellow half-red and half-green, all mixed up in a beautiful pattern.

He recalled his mother once telling him. _Things are never the same once they pass through autumn._

 _Is something going to happen?_

He wondered to himself, looking at the leaf in his hand, his features turning softer. He heard the sound of dried leaves crunching under one's boots. Thinking it was Kazemaru, he lifted his head up, only to get stunned .

Kidou stood at a distance in his pale-brown jacket and black pants, transfixed as though his legs were caught in a deadlock. His mouth was ajar with surprise as time stopped for them, just for a little while. The world around him dissolved and the voices blurred into silence, both sweet and awkward.

The long intuition Kidou had always felt, the constant hunch that things something was wrong, vanished suddenly. His heart stopped beating as he continued to stare in Fudou's eyes.

 _What is happening? I just came here because Kazemaru called me... Could it be?...Does this happen to him, too?..._

The dried up maple leaf dropped from Fudou's hand, only to be picked up by the rushing wind. The leaf of Destiny landed in Kidou's hand as though uniting their hearts. Something clicked and they realised the inevitable.

They stood face-to-face, listening to the love birds singing their songs. Finally, they were able to understand it's meaning.

 _It feels so right!_

 **I hope you liked it!! Tell me if you did, and if you didn't, then, do tell me how can I improve ~!!**

 **Next up on the stock is Gouenji x Fubuki!!**


	2. Hiroto x Tatsuya

**Hello minna~ ! I know I promised GouFubu but, I messed it up mid-way! So, as a compensation, here's another Ares ship! Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Painting My World {Hiroto x Tatsuya}**

Tatsuya watched as the stars seemed to twinkle in the galaxy painted on the canvas before him. He stood transfixed and his eyes sparkled more with each passing minute. There was nothing more beautiful than the painting hung on the wall in front of the entry gate of the school building. The cascade of colours blended perfectly – the purple, pink, yellow and all the shades of blue. If it were for Tatsuya, he would gladly spend the rest of his life staring at this wall.

The school bell ranked him out of his sweet trance and he sighed to himself defeatedly.

"What are you doing standing here?", a deep rough voice greeted him from behind, "It's rare seeing you this late".

Tatsuya turned to the speaker, "Morning, Hiroto! I was just looking at this", he pointed out the painting, "It's like they are sparkling".

Hiroto's face twisted with disgust, "The only thing sparkling here are your eyes. There's nothing special about that painting," he walked away, casually, "But as long as you like it, I'll let it be here."

Tatsuya tilted his head slightly in confusion. _Did I say something wrong? What happened?_

 **Later...**

Seeing that painting first thing in the morning was, probably, a Curse! Tatsuya kept thinking about that, barely focusing on the class. It was science class and they were outside in the garden for some field research.

"Oi Tatsuya!", He lifted his gaze from flower he was inspecting, "Look! There's Hiroto", Nagumo pointed out, "Suzuno told me that it was their art class."

Tatsuya turned to the large Sakura tree under which the grey-haired boy sat. Their eyes met for a brief second until Hiroto buried himself in his sketchpad. Tatsuya never knew that he still drew, though he did give off that artistic vibe. He quickly completed his report and walked up to him.

"Yo, Hiroto!", he greeted as he sat down next to him. The sun glistened right above them with a soft glow.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have class going on?", Hiroto closed off the sketchbook, abruptly, much to Tatsuya's dismay.

"I submitted my report", he answered with a smile, "What were you drawing? Can I see?"

Hiroto turned abruptly, "No! It's not that good."

The redhead felt taken aback but he had already anticipated this kind of reaction. "Mind telling me what it was? I won't look."

"The most beautiful thing around here", Hiroto voiced out, "That was the theme."

Tatsuya was thoroughly confused and even more curious. _What could he have drawn?_ He glanced around himself to spot the flowerbed where he had been working. The flowers laughed against the sun in full bloom.

"It must be the flowers! They are so beautiful today", Tatsuya mused out loud. Hiroto clicked him tongue causing him to turn to him.

"As if those stupid flowers could even compare to that", he blurted out. Beside him, red, green, blue colour pencils lay scattered. Hiroto clutched his sketchpad tightly and looked away with a tint of pink wash over his face, as Tatsuya continued to look at him.

"Then, why don't you just tell me?", Tatsuya asked him bright eyes. Hiroto shifted a little back.

"I HATE YOUR EYES! DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!", Hiroto blurted out and stood up gathering his supplies. Tatsuya watched him leave, silently.

 _He hates me! He hates me so much!_

It wasn't the first time he had said that. Tatsuya felt a pang in his heart. He got up quietly and left for his classroom.

 _Maybe I shouldn't have forced him so much!_

 **Later…**

The school ended, sullenly. It wouldn't be true to say that Hiroto's words had no effect on him. Nevertheless, he smiled at Nagumo and told him to continue the practice before him.

He wanted to see the painting before going over to the field. He had been greatly agitated after the science class and knew that he needed to calm down.

Tatsuya crossed the hallway nonchalantly. He knew that he had to deal with Hiroto again, to get to practice. For that he needed to be calm and bright. He sighed heavily to himself.

 _Where have I gone wrong?_

He forced back the tears that were threatening to roll down his pale cheeks. Just as he was about to turn, he noticed someone standing before the painting, looking at it with a sketchpad at his side. His grey shaggy hair swirled lightly on the wind.

 _Hiroto! What is he doing here? Maybe I should apologise for before!_

He gathered his strength to walk up to him, taking a deep breath. _Be calm!_ He stood next to him quietly, clearing his throat. _I should start with something light!_

"Hiroto?", he smiled with all of his might, "So, you also liked-"

"Don't force yourself!", Tatsuya stopped breathing.

"Wh-What do you-"

"Don't try to act all cheery!", Hiroto cut him off again, without even looking at him.

"I-I don't know what you mean", Tatsuya's throat went dry and he lowered his gaze for a second, gathering all of his strength, he smiled at Hiroto, brightly. Hiroto turned his mauve eyes towards him in a side-glance and for some reason, Tatsuya found them piercing his heart.

"Your eyes tell it all!", Hiroto remarked.

 _No! Not my eyes again! Please!_

Tatsuya's heart was pierced by a thousand glass shards. He knew something is going to happen. He lowered his eyes again and turned to leave.

"Ex-Excuse me", he managed to whisper out.

"I have been watching you the whole day, Tatsuya", he dropped dead in his track refusing to turn, "Is it because of what I said earlier?", Hiroto's voice had concern in it.

Tatsuya could feel his eyes going watery, "It's nothing really", his voice cracked.

"I knew it!", Hiroto grabbed his wrist and turned him towards himself, forcefully.

 _Please let me go! Please! I don't want you, of all people, to see me like this!_

Hiroto's eyes widened as tears rolled down his teal eyes. He abruptly wiped them away, but it was already too late!

"Hey, you can the painting, okay? So, don't cry! Though it's not as good as the real thing", Hiroto bit his lip.

"You don't have to force yourself, Hiroto. It's not about the painting", Tatsuya forced a smile.

Hiroto threw his sketchpad away, violently, and ran to his home as fast as his legs could carry. He felt as if he had broken something precious and nobody scolded him for that. Just like that day!

He slumped down in his bed and buried his face in his pillow.

 _I'm an idiot! AN IDIOT! I made him cry. What should I do? I should have let him see that painting. I shouldn't have said that! Now, he hates me even more! He despises me!_

 **Later…**

It must have a long time when he heard a knock on his door.

"Go away!", Hiroto shouted in his muffled voice.

"Hiroto?", he lifted his up on the familiar delicate voice.

"Tatsuya!", he said, slowly.

"Can I come in?", Tatsuya's voice was calmer from the last time he heard it.

Hiroto complied to his request and Tatsuya walked up to his large bed and handed him his sketchpad.

"I'm sorry", Tatsuya started looking away slightly. "I'm sorry I saw your drawings."

Hiroto felt like slapping himself, "I'M SORRY", he declared loudly, "I'm the one who should apologise, okay?"

Tatsuya's widened in surprise but then he smiled brightly at him with a trace of blush gracing his cheeks, "I never noticed, Hiroto. I'm that dense, ain't I?"

"It's because I never told you. dummy", Hiroto's cheeks were stained pink.

"Then, I'll wait until you tell me."

Hiroto pulled him by the hand, suddenly, much to Tatsuya's shock as he landed on top of him. Hiroto's hand slid to the back of his waist and the other caressed his hair, lovingly.

"Hiroto? What are-", Tatsuya was cut short as Hiroto pressed his lips on his in a quick unpredictable kiss. He could feel heat rise up, instantly.

"Your eyes are the most beautiful things in the world and I love them! Your sweet red hair too. Your delicate soft hands and the sound of my name on your lips. Your smile lights up my world. I wish I could draw all that in that painting", Hiroto's slender fingers traced the outline of his scarlet face, staring in those teal eyes.

Tatsuya buried his face in his chest, blushing madly, "I love you too, Hiroto", he whispered with a small voice.

Beside them lay the sketchpad which had Hiroto's world painted in!

* * *

 **Tell me in the reviews if you liked it or not! And I apologize again for the GouFubu! I'll work on that again!**

 **Next up is another Kidou x Fudou! This time from the original timeline!**


	3. Kidou x Fudou (Original)

**Hey everyone~! As promised, here's a FdKd! Enjoy~!**

* * *

Free Drinks {Kidou x Fudou}

"You should totally pretend to propose to me!", Fudou chimed in as they eyed a couple feeding each other ice-cream on a nearby table, "We'll see if someone in the café can give us free drinks. People love when these kinds of things happen."

Kidou stomach churned and he almost choked on his coffee. He couldn't even say he liked him let alone propose, fake or not. "Why am I the one proposing? You do it, it was your idea." The café was filled with people, there was no way he could do that!

Kidou sipped his coffee lightly, trying to calm his rocketing heartbeat. Outside the window, he could see dark clouds rolling in.

"So, the genius play-maker is afraid, huh?", Fudou smirked at him, getting on his nerves. But Kidou wouldn't let him have his way. He could not!

"If you are that brave, you should do it already", Kidou's lips perched upwards in victory as he saw Fudou's eyes widen, "Moreover, people know us. We represented Japan. The news will spread like wildfire", the goggled boy tried to reason out, calmly, taking another sip of his drink.

"You're right!", Fudou gave in and took a bite off his chocolate muffin. Kidou was taken aback.

"You're afraid, then?", Kidou retorted, slightly.

"Do you want me to propose to you that badly, Kidou-kun ~", the mohawk mocked.

"I DO NOT!", Kidou cut him off, sharply. He no longer knew if he wanted him to propose or not.

The mere thought of him proposing sent butterflies in his stomach and he fought an incoming blush. He turned his face to the side, casually. He could not bear to look at him and his mocking smirk. He didn't even know why he liked such a BAKA (idiot). He saw the soft raindrops shower down, outside. He eyed two familiar figures sharing an umbrella, sticking close so as not to get drenched.

Gouenji and Fubuki had been dating for two years now and Kidou always asked himself just where did Gouenji find all that courage to ask him out. He could never ask Fudou out. Not even in his dreams!

Kidou smiled to himself seeing his friends happy and teared his eyes off them for their privacy. He shouldn't gawk at them like that! He looked around him from behind his goggles. He still couldn't bring himself to look at Fudou!

His eyes landed on the table to their side where a couple sat holding hands. Love was in the air that day. Or perhaps they were in the wrong café! He shouldn't have let Fudou decide!

The silence turned awkward as the minutes passed by and he shifted in his seat. Fudou cleared his throat for which Kidou felt grateful.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?", the mohawk asked.

"What?", Kidou raised his eyebrow.

"Just pretend to propose to me! I'm sure they'll give us free drinks", Kidou felt like slapping him. His 'free drinks' would definitely get him killed, one day.

"You do it! I don't need, any!", Kidou glanced away. Deep down, he wanted to see if this dumb trick even works!

"Oh~! You say you don't need any, still you want me to pretend", he mocked, triumphantly.

Kidou felt his temper losing way, "FINE! DON'T DO IT THEN!", he slammed his fist on the table. Now, every eye was one them! Great! He regained his composure, his cheeks hot already.

"My, my-"

"Shut up! You say I should be the one to pretend even if it was your idea! Coward!", he rained daggers at him. Fudou's eyes widened slightly, but then he looked away.

"I can't pretend!", he said slowly, "I can't pretend to propose to you because I REALLY like you", he voiced out.

Kidou's cheeks flushed and his breath was caught in his throat! Suddenly, there were only the two of them!

 **Later…**

"At least we got free drinks!", Fudou walked lazily by his side, sharing Kidou's umbrella.

"So, you were pretending in the end", Kidou's heart burned part with heartbreak and fury. He clenched his umbrella, tightly.

Fudou pressed his lips on his, desperately, in a swift kiss. "I'll leave that for you to figure out, Mr. Genius Game-maker", he smirked and Kidou could feel his hot breath on his face.

"Let's try kissing in the café next time", Fudou pressed his finger on Kidou's lips, playfully. Kidou pushed him back in embarrassment, "FUDOU!"

"What? I'm sure they'll give us free drinks", Fudou chuckled, teasingly.

"DAMN YOU!", Kidou yelled at him, red in the face, and kicked him out of the umbrella shade.

"But you still love me~", Kidou choked on thin air as Fudou winked at the brunet.

"I love you too", with that he walked out in the rain as if nothing had really happened leaving behind a scarlet Kidou.

* * *

 **Hope you like it! Next up will be Hakuryuu X Tsurugi!**


	4. Gouenji x Fubuki (Go)

**Fate [Fubuki x Gouenji] {IE Go}**

 _Tanabata, the Star festival, is a story of two star-crossed lovers who could only meet each other once a year on the 7th of July. But, it had one more condition - the skies must be 'clear'._

Fubuki woke up to a loud roaring of the heavens. Trying to calm the sudden rise in his heart beat, he dragged himself towards the window. It was raining... with the skies jet black... It was a rain that knew not how to stop. Moreover, it was Tanabata!

Fubuki's heart sank down, knowing that now, Orihime would have to wait for another long year to see her lover Hikoboshi! The pain of separation... he knew too well.

He had come to Tokyo in high spirits, to see the famous fair held here, to see the fireworks...and in hopes to meet that person!

He saw his hopes getting crushed by the loud thunderstorm. It's been like this for five years now, it would always rain on this auspicious occasion.

 _Were the Gods that mad at them that they won't let them meet? Where had he gone wrong? What did he do to make the heavens so angry? Will he ever be able to meet that guy again?_ The grey-haired male found himself in an endless maze of questions, whose answers he didn't know!

As he prepared himself for the day ahead, memories of the past floated around him, sweet sweet moments they had spent together, which now, haunted his very existence.

 _The dark sky was lit red and orange by the brilliant fireworks, it was the day of lovers. Fubuki had found himself standing next to the warmth that melted his icy cold heart! The fire that lit up his darkest nights. It was none other than Gouenji Shuuya!_ _"I think I like you Gouenji-kun ," the petit boy had declared, fidgeting with his hands, but no matter how nervous he felt, his speech was clear and bold! He wasn't lying._ _The flame-striker pecked his cheeks slightly as warmth engulfed him, "I think so too!", he said, gently wrapping his arms around him!_

They were a perfect crossfire, everyone had said so. But, those blessings had turned into a jinx!

It had been the first and last Tanabata they had together as a couple. It looked like that the heavens didn't want them to be together!

He signed to the wind and went off to make some breakfast. He had rented a small cabin for a fortnight in Tokyo.

 _Please let Orihime meet Hikoboshi...I'll never ask for more!_

His bleeding heart pleaded.

Ishido Shuuji drove his car down the lonesome lane in a loud thunderstorm. He clicked his tongue as he felt the tire of his car getting punctured.

"I am already half n' hour late and now this", he wasn't in his high spirits. The rain irritated him, especially on Tanabata!

 _Nor heavens nor earth had been in peace that day..._

It wouldn't be good for the Seitei to arrive in car with a punctured tire. He slowly drove his car to the side and stepped out in the rain.

 _Why must it rain on Tanabata, he cursed, Is God that MAD at Hikoboshi? What did he do wrong?_

 _To love someone...was it wrong?_

He haven't bought his umbrella. Damn. He went up to the nearest house and rang the bell.

A silent wind played with his hair as the door opened up to reveal his Orihime. Their eyes met, widened. _How ?_

That day the rain didn't stop, nor it stopped Hikoboshi to meet Orihime.

"Gouneji-kun ?", Fubuki stumbled his words out, his eyes still not believing what he saw.

"I'm not Gou-"

"I know you are! "

Despite himself, Ishido found himself smiling, glad that Fubuki was able to see right past his disguise and wasn't even questioning him. He hated the rain on Tanabata, because he could never meet Fubuki that day. But, looks like Today is different!

Fubuki pulled him in by his hand, "You are all wet. Come on in or you'll catch a cold!"

Ishido didn't even go to his work that day. Gouenji was with his love and he'll never let him go!

 _We loved with a love that was more than love... a love that nor the heavens could tear apart... a love that was meant to be...even if it took some time!_

 **Hope you liked it!!** *


End file.
